Cenega
right|250px Cenega N.V. (ang. Cen'tral '''E'uropean 'Ga'mes) – międzynarodowy wydawca gier komputerowych z siedzibą w Polsce, specjalizujący się w wydawaniu kierowanych na rynki Europy Środkowej gier na komputery osobiste oraz konsole wideo. Firma współpracuje bezpośrednio z wieloma międzynarodowymi wydawcami i producentami oprogramowania. Koncern posiada oddziały lokalne w Polsce, Czechach i na Słowacji. Od 2005 Cenega N.V. stała się częścią grupy 1C – rosyjskiego koncernu wydawniczego z siedzibą w Moskwie. Początki firmy sięgają 1991 roku, kiedy to założone zostało '''IPS Computer Group. W kwietniu 2000 roku doszło do fuzji IPS z jego największym rywalem, Mirage Media, co doprowadziło do powstania IM Group. Holding Cenega N.V. powstał niedługo później, 31 października 2000 w Pradze, dzięki połączeniu IM Group z czeską firmą z branży gier komputerowych Bohemia Interactive. Trzecim i największym partnerem został fundusz venture capital DBG Osteuropa Holding GmbH. W latach 2001-2002 firma IM Group zmieniła nazwę na Cenega Poland, a Bohemia Interactive na Cenega Czech. Powstała też firma Cenega Slovakia. Działalność wydawniczą rozpoczęła Cenega Publishing. Od 2005 roku Cenega N.V. oraz wszystkie firmy wchodzące w skład koncernu stały się częścią 1C – rosyjskiego koncernu wydawniczego z siedzibą w Moskwie. Zlecone polskie wersje językowe Umieszczony przy tytule dopisek wskazuje, która firma była pierwotnym wydawcą danej gry: * (IPS) – IPS Computer Group, * (MM) – Mirage Media, * (IMG) – IM Group. |- | |1996 |''Smerfy: Smerfoteletransporter'' (MM) | |- |''Świrus'' (MM) | |- | |1997 |''Atlantis: Zapomniane opowieści'' (IPS) |AGS |- |''Dungeon Keeper'' (IPS) | |- |1998 |''Książę i tchórz'' (IPS) |Paanfilm Studio Warszawa |- | |1999 |''Dungeon Keeper 2'' (IPS) | |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia'' (MM) |Studio Sonoria |- |''Might and Magic VII: Za krew i honor'' (MM) | |- |''Rezerwowe psy'' (IPS) | |- | |2000 |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon’s Blade'' (IMG) | |- |''Hugo: Tropikalna wyspa'' (IMG) | |- |''LEGO Rock Raiders'' (IMG) | |- |''Shōgun: Total War'' (IMG) | |- |''Tymoteusz'' (IMG) | |- | |2001 |''Atlantis III: Nowy świat'' (IMG) | |- |''Baśń o Dziadku Mrozie, Iwanie i Nastce'' (IMG) | |- |''Black & White'' (IMG) | |- |''Crusaders of Might and Magic'' (IMG) | |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death'' (IMG) | |- |''Hugo: Gwiazdkowa przygoda'' (IMG) | |- |''Hugo: Magiczna podróż'' (IMG) | |- |''Hugo: Zaklęta kolejka'' (IMG) | |- |''Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer'' (IMG) | |- | |2002 |''Airline Tycoon Evolution'' |GMS Records |- |''Dzieci Egiptu'' | |- |''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic'' | |- |''Hugo: Bohaterowie Sawanny'' | |- |''Hugo: Gorączka czarnych diamentów'' | |- |''Hugo: Magiczny napój'' | |- |''Hugo: Siły natury'' | |- |''Hugo: Tajemnice oceanu'' | |- |''Hugo: Tropikalna wyspa 2'' | |- |''Krzyżacy'' |GMS Records |- |''Snajper'' | |- |''Syberia'' |GMS Records |- | |2003 |''Celtic Kings'' | |- |''Delta Force: Helikopter w ogniu'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |''Grom: Terror w Tybecie'' | |- |''Homeworld 2'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |''Hugo: Czarodziejskie zwierciadło'' | |- |''Hugo w kosmosie'' | |- |''Hugo: Wielka ucieczka'' | |- |''Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową: Nieznane przygody Franka Dolasa'' | |- |''Korea: Zapomniany konflikt'' | |- |''Post Mortem'' | |- |''Prince of Persia: Piaski Czasu'' |GMS Records |- |''Salammbo'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |''Thorgal: Klątwa Odyna'' | |- |''Tropico 2: Zatoka piratów'' | |Amadeusz Studio |- |''Twierdza: Krzyżowiec'' |- |''Władca pierścieni: Wojna o Pierścień'' |- | |2004 |''Age of Wonders: Magia cienia'' |- |''Codename: Panzers – Faza pierwsza'' |- |''Far Cry'' |Studio Nagrań Dźwiękowych i Reklamowych „Armata” |- |''Hidden & Dangerous 2'' | |- |''Hobbit'' |GMS Records |- |''Hugo: CannonCruise'' | |- |''Hugo: Tropikalna wyspa 3'' | |- |''Hugo: Tropikalna wyspa 4'' | |- |''Railroad Tycoon 3'' | |Amadeusz Studio |- |''Space Colony'' |- |''Syberia II'' |GMS Records |- |''Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six 3: Athena Sword'' | |Amadeusz Studio |- |''UFO: Kolejne starcie'' |- |''Uru: Ages Beyond Myst'' |- |''Wilk i Zając 2: Ну, погоди!'' |- | |2005 |''The Bard’s Tale: Opowieści Barda'' | |- |''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' | |- |''Myst V: Koniec wieków'' | |- |''Playboy: The Mansion'' | |- |''Still Life'' | |- |''Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |''Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' | |- | |2006 |''Anno 1701'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |''Dreamfall: The Longest Journey'' |Fun Factory YANINA |- |''Heroes Kroniki: Antologia'' | |- |''Myst: Masterpiece Edition'' | |- |''Paradise'' | |- |''Parkan II'' | |- |''Prince of Persia: Dwa trony'' | |- |''Riven: The Sequel to Myst'' | |- |''Sezon na misia'' | |- |''Tajne akta: Tunguska'' |Amadeusz Studio |- | |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' |Start International Polska |- |''Infernal'' |Fun Factory YANINA |- |''Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2'' |Amadeusz Studio |- |''You Are Empty'' | |- | |2008 |''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway'' |Start International Polska |- |''Conflict: Denied Ops'' | |- |''Fallout 3'' |Start International Polska, Sun Studio Polska |- |''King’s Bounty: Legenda'' | |- |''Mój wymarzony chłopak'' | |- |''So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach'' |Start International Polska |- |''XIII wiek: Śmierć lub Chwała'' | |- | |2009 |''King’s Bounty: Wojownicza księżniczka'' | |- |''Mój wymarzony chłopak: Kocha, nie kocha...'' | |- |''NecroVisioN'' | |- | |2010 |''Bob budowniczy: Budujemy lunapark'' | |- |''Bob budowniczy: Budujemy zoo'' | |- |''Polskie imperium: Od Krzyżaków do potopu'' | |- |''Rogue Warrior'' | |- |''Sid Meier’s Civilization V'' | |- | |2011 |''Brink'' | |- |''Orcs Must Die! Śmierć orkom!'' | |- |''RAGE'' | |- |''Red Orchestra 2: Bohaterowie Stalingradu'' | |- |''Test Drive Unlimited 2'' |Studio PRL |- |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Twierdza 3'' |- |''Winx Club: Urodziny Bloom'' | |- | |2012 |''Torchlight II'' | |- |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard'' | |Start International Polska |- |''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' |- | |2013 |''Company of Heroes 2'' |- |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dragonborn'' |- |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Hearthfire'' |- |''Tomb Raider'' |Studio PRL |- | |2014 |''GRID: Autosport'' | |- |''Sid Meier’s Civilization: Beyond Earth'' |Start International Polska |- |2016 |''LEGO Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy'' |Studio PRL |- | |2017 |''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' | |- |''LEGO Ninjago Movie – Gra'' |Studio PRL |- |} Dystrybuowane polskie wersje |- |2003 |''Max Payne'' |Amadeusz Studio |- | |2004 |''Rally Championship Xtreme'' |GMS Records |- |''Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield'' |Amadeusz Studio |- | |2006 |''Hidden & Dangerous Deluxe'' | |- |''Might and Magic VII: Za krew i honor'' | |- |''Might and Magic IX'' |Start International Polska |- |''Myst III: Exile'' | |- |''Tropico'' | |Acoustic Studio |- |''Twierdza'' |- | |2009 |''Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego: Zaczarowany las'' | |- |''Świat Barbie: Zawody jeździeckie – Tajemnicza przejażdżka'' | |- | |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' | |Start International Polska |- |''Doom'' |- |''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' (wersja PC i PS4) | |- |''Sid Meier’s Civilization VI'' | |- |''Twierdza: Krzyżowiec II'' | |- |''Worms W.M.D'' (wersja XONE i PS4) | |- | |2017 |''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' |Start International Polska |- |''Doom VFR'' | |- |''Fortnite'' | |- |''Prey'' |Studio PRL |- |} Kategoria:Dystrybutorzy gier komputerowych